


The Remnants

by fear2is2my1superpower1B



Series: Green Creek fanfics [1]
Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Childbirth, Crying, Depression, F/F, Found Family, Girls in Love, Healing, Ignore Brothersong, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magic, Mating Bond, Multi, Murder, Nonverbal Character, Not Canon Compliant, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mama!Elizabeth, Permanent Injury, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmates, Tags May Change, Therapy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Witches, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear2is2my1superpower1B/pseuds/fear2is2my1superpower1B
Summary: Packs are being slaughtered all across the coast and no one knows who or what is behind the attacks.One day, a witch and her remaining pack go to Green Creek; seeking sanctuary within the territory, badly injured and traumatized.It's the Bennett's job to help these people heal and find the perpetrator of the atrocities subjected to them.Bonds are formed and mates are discovered, making the Bennett Pack bigger than ever.
Relationships: Joe Bennett/Ox Matheson, Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine/OC, Mark Bennett/Gordo Livingstone, OFC/OFC
Series: Green Creek fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Remnants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic features 3 of my Green Creek OCs:
> 
> Cassidy, Amora and Mila. 
> 
> This is their story.

Gordo Livingstone was in the middle of a dreamless sleep when he was visited by the astral projections of Patrice and Aileen.

It had been blank nothingness for the last 5 hours before he had been pulled disorientingly into a colorful woodland scenery that was familiar to him. Gordo cleared his throat and looked around him. He was inside a clearing that was in the Bennett territory. The very one where Thomas's corpse had been lit on a pyre. Gordo turned sharply and came face to face with Aileen and Patrice. Shocked, he stepped back. 

"Hello, boyo. Listen and listen well." 

"What is this? What's going on?" Gordo asked them with a tired sigh tinged with frustration. Couldn't they have waited to call him when he was awake and coffee filled? It was too early for this shit. 

"We haven't got the time to chit chat, so shut up. This is serious. Someone needs you and yours' help. A witch and her family are coming, they won't do your pack any harm. So help them. One will die if you do not help them." Aileen said sternly and grabbed his shoulder tight.

"We will give you some of our magic to aide you. Go now and help them. _Wake up._ " They said in unison and rose their hands, sending forth rays of magic into dream-Gordo's chest. 

Gordo's eyes snapped open and he took a gasping breath. The wards had just been triggered.

He slid from the bed and shook Mark awake from his prone position beside him. The wolf startled awake and jumped up, eyes wide with alertness.

_"Come with me now."_

The witch grabbed his phone from the bedside table and dialed the first number on speed dail.

"On my way." Ox said from the other end, voice thick with sleep.

Gordo could sense the witch and four others just outside the wards, by Green Creek bridge. He ran to his truck, going outside without changing or even putting shoes on in his panic. 

Mark and Gordo arrived at the bridge in record time. Ox and Kelly's cars were parked just infront of the wards. Mark froze when the scent of blood and fear became intense when they exited the truck. It was so thick, they could almost choke on it. 

Oddly, there were only three unknowns outside the wards; a wolf, the witch and a badly injured human. The sobbing witch was hunched down over the face of the unconscious human. The person in mention was actively bleeding from what remained of their left leg, aswell as the gruesome abdominal wound that exposed their entrails. Ox, Joe, Kelly and Robbie were trying to stop the bleeding as best as the could with their shirts, their scents stank of panic. 

"Oh fuck." Was the only thing Gordo could say before he ran to their side.

_"Out of my way."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working out the kinks of what I want this story to tell so updates will not be on a schedule. Stay tuned and enjoy! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and have a good day!


End file.
